A Haunting of Suite Life
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Cody and Bailey just moved into a haunted house, not knowing it is. Bailey is expecting their twins as they move in. Things take an unexpected turn after the twins are born. Months go by, their daughter starts seeing ghosts. Years later, her secret comes out to her daughter as she also has the gift. How will they deal with all of this? Co-written with Cailey-Zaya-Babe-Cabbie supp.
1. A Haunted House

A Haunting Of Suite Life:

Chapter 1: "A Haunted House"

AN: Heyyyy guys! So Cailey- Zaya- Babe- Cabbie supp and I are working on many other stories to write together. Our story ideas seem to be pretty cool right? The last chapter of LOGaS is going to be a while and coming out with its last chapter :( I know. Sad. So we got another story coming which is this one lol.

Anyway, I hope you like it. We love the show A Haunting, so why not write another story about it?

Here's the full summary: Cody and Bailey move into a haunted house, not know that it is, Bailey is expecting their twins as they move in. Things take an unexpected turn after the twins are born. Months after they're born, their daughter starts to see ghosts. How will they deal with this as their family grows? Her secret affects her life. Years later, her daughter also gets the gift. How will all of their family members deal with this secret? Will they able to get out of it or will it stay with them forever?

Now, enjoy!

Boston, Massachusetts: Cody and Bailey's New House: August 20th, 2016:

Cody and Bailey are moving into their new house today. Cody Martin, 22, pulled up to the new house, getting out, walking to the passenger side, opening the door, helping his pregnant wife, Bailey, also 22, out of their car. She was now 6 months pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. They were searching and searching for months for the perfect house for their family. Their 2 bedroom apartment wasn't big enough to hold 4 people, so they went house looking as soon as possible.

Bailey slowly got out of the car, holding her big belly, she smiled, as she rubbed her belly. She looked at the house, then at her husband.

"I love it."

Cody smiled. "I knew you would. You want to go inside?"

Bailey nodded. "We should. I can't say yes unless I got looking inside, babe."

Cody laughed softly. "Right...I knew that..."

So they both walked to the front door, Cody opened the door with the key he was given to from their realtor.

Cody let Bailey in first. When inside, Bailey just walked around on the first level, which was basically the laundry room, kitchen, a large living and dining room and a home office. She walked into the kitchen, there was the patio off the kitchen, with a window which meant she could watch the children run and play as she or Cody cooked. After the kitchen, she went up to the bonus room, it had a big T.V, she smiled. Then she made her way to the front door, and started up the stairs, they seemed pretty scary to walk on, but the house was also old. So, she just shrugged it off. She walked down the hall, there was 7 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, plus the one off the kitchen. The master bathroom and bedroom were both very big. She smiled, and then decided to head back down the stairs, as she walked back, she could hear voices. It sounded like a little girl and a woman talking in the first bedroom on the left. She just shivered, feeling the back of her hair stand up. She had an uncomfortable feeling that maybe this house isn't right for their family to be living in. She then looked back, and then got scared by Cody.

"Oh! Geez, you scared me!"

Cody just pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, baby. How do you like it?"

Bailey just sighed. He seems to like it. A lot. She didn't know how to tell him. "Um, Cody...I'm not sure...I think something's wrong..."

Cody just gave her a questionable look on his face. "What do you mean, Bails?"

Bailey sighed. "What I mean is that I think this house is haunted...It's making me really uncomfortable..."

Cody just looked at her. "Bay, it's just a old house, I mean you know with old houses, they make noises."

Bailey shook her head. "Not noises, Cody! I heard voices, though!"

Cody sighed. "Bails, I think after all of the hunting we did, I'm sure you're stressed. I have something to show you..."

Cody took Bailey downstairs, through the kitchen, and then they got to another door.

"This is the basement. It's really big. I think you'll like it..."

Bailey just nodded, holding onto his hand. "Okay..."

Both of them headed downstairs to the basement, it was all finished, it was huge. It had a bedroom, big enough for anything Bailey wanted in the basement.

"This is huge!" She said with a smile.

Cody smiled back. "Sooo, you saying yes?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes! A hell yes!"

They hugged each other as she said yes to getting the house. But what they don't know is unspeakable horror went on in this house many years ago that no one never wants to talk about. It was completely unspeakable.

One day, the next week, Zack, Cody's twin brother, and his wife, Maya decided to stop by to help them get settled into the house.

Bailey and Zack were in the twin's nursery, which was already finished.

Zack smiled at his brother's wife. "So, what names are you two deciding on?"

Bailey smiled. "Cody likes Noah for a boy, I like Brayden, and Cody likes Taylor for a girl and I like Amiyah. It's so hard to..."

Zack stopped her. "No, that's good! Brayden Noah and Taylor Amiyah."

Bailey just smiled. "Really?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah, I like it. Cody and I can put their names on the wall and you and Maya can decorate it."

Bailey smiled as she hugged him. "Thank you, Zack!" She left the room and Zack shouted as he followed her. "No problem, sis!"

Downstairs, Cody and Maya were talking to, they were in the living room.

Maya smiled. "This is a beautiful house. You two picked a nice one."

Cody nodded. "Thanks, Maya."

Maya nodded too. "You're welcome. I like this. It's so beautiful, even though, it's old, you know?"

Cody nodded again, smiling. "I know. I love old houses, it depends on what kind, though."

"Same." She got up, seeing Bailey coming down the stairs.

Bailey sighed. "You leaving already?"

Maya sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I forgot I have a meeting at 3."

Bailey sighed. "Awww!" She hugged her sister in-law. "You'll help me unpack more tomorrow right?"

Maya kissed her cheek. "Of course, Bay. Anytime."

Zack looked at Cody. "I'll stay and help Cody with the other heavy stuff..."

Bailey groaned. "And this is why I hate being pregnant right now..."

Cody just looked down. "I'm sorry, Bails. You said you wanted to start trying..."

Zack laughed. "And look what you landed, dude. Twins. Nice going, man! You pulled it hard, huh?"

Bailey blushed, covering her face in embrassement.

Maya's eyes went wide, slapping her husband's shoulder. "Zack! Shut up! That's none of your damn business!"

Zack laughed still. "But, it's true!"

Maya glared at him. "Zachary! Shut. The. Hell. Up."

Zack just shivered. "Okay! Okay! Never gonna say it again! Sorry!"

Maya smiled. "Thank you! Alright, see you guys later. I gotta go." She kissed Zack's cheek. "I'll see you later, babe." She kissed Bailey's cheek. "You take care of my niece and nephew." She hugged Cody and kissed his cheek. "You take care of her and my niece and nephew."

Cody smiled. "I will."

Maya then left the house, heading to her meeting the town over.

Later that night, Cody and Bailey had finished unpacking everything, and they were in their new bed, cuddling with each other.

Cody smiled at his wife. "You happy we live a house now?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes, I am. Very. I'm happy that we found this house." She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

Cody kissed her back. "I love you, Brayden and Taylor." He kissed her belly. "Goodnight, baby. We have another long day ahead of us..."

Bailey groaned. "Ugh. I don't wanna continue putting things where they are suppose to be anymore ...I'm too tired too..."

Cody laughed. "I know, baby..."

Bailey slowly sat up. "What?! What's so funny?!"

Cody just looked at her. "Nothing, babe. I know you're tired. You're pregnant."

Bailey glared at him. "You're fucking fault..."

Cody sighed. "First, language, and two, it was actually the both of us." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her neck. "And I had fun..."

Bailey blushed, giggling. "Cody! Don't say that to anyone! Ever!"

Cody kissed her head. "Sorry, Bay."

Bailey snuggled close to him. "I'm going to bed now, I'm tired..."

Cody rubbed her belly. "Goodnight, Brayden. Goodnight Tay. I love you guys. Daddy loves you."

Soon, the expecting couple were fast asleep in each other's arms.

They knew that raising twins was going to be hard, really hard. With living in a haunted house now, it could turn into some unspeakable horror that isn't going to be easy to get rid of. Maybe. The next few months will be extra hard for Bailey. Something or someone isn't happy with her pregnancy. Who's haunting this house?

To be continued...

AN: Here's the first chapter! How was it? I think you'll all like this new story. :)

JustinBieberLover101


	2. AN: Clumsy me, yeah I wish

Author's Note for Full of Miracles & Mistakes, Forbidden Love, Suite Life: Next Generation Season 2, Lovers and Miracles, Best Friends Forever, Austin & Ally: Pregnancies & Parenting, Loving You Forever and Always, Miracles Are Always Miracles, A Miracle Always A Miracle, Our Love Can Do Miracles, Suite Miracles, Suite Life: Parenthood, A Haunting of Suite Life & Suite Mistakes:

Hi guys, so no this isn't a chapter for ANY of my stories…You see, I have Cerebral Palsy, and my abilities are so fantastic! (Laughing) Yesterday, they were HELL! I tripped, fell right onto my bedroom floor, face first, and last May I got a cap for my tooth because of falling onto the gym floor. Well, that's what happened, but this time it was 100% WORSE! It hurts like...Well, I can't say how nice it hurts. (Laughs)

Today, I went to my dentist, he told me that I can't bite on anything! I have a loose tooth, on my left side of the chipped tooth! I have all of my adult teeth so I CAN NOT lose this tooth!

And I might have a root canal, and to make it worse, I have my wisdom coming in...They're growing, but they haven't came through yet. He wants to see me in two weeks...

Ugh, guys I'm so sorry. I wish I had better news for all of my stories. But I don't. I don't think I'll be writing for a long while, this sucks. It really does!

I can't have a normal Thanksgiving! No turkey for me-Fuck. I'm on a soft/drink diet- like mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, Mac & Cheese, smoothies, warm coffee, anything like that. And ICE CREAM! (Lol, I'm happy about that. Funny.)

I can't give a time on when I can update...I really wish I could say when I will, but I can't…

My mom says your face is MOST painful place you can get hurt. Lots of blood people!

I had one bad day yesterday. :(

Anyway, I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving and maybe Christmas, but I should be fine before then :)

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Love always,

JustinBieberLover101


End file.
